gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Estoniano/Stories I'd like to have adapted in GGGnK 2018.
AT: The chapters are being adapted, will be scratched. Let's get right into it: *'Story': "Hand" **'Reason': Well it's a macabre story that was only adapted in the 1968 anime (and because I like La Seine). **'Title': If the "living thing" is a hand - "Kitarō Murdered!? Vampire La Seine" - or if the "living thing" is a geta - "Night of Living Geta" (Ittan-Momen approves this title). **'Character that can not miss': Neuzmi-Otoko (he would be very covenient) **'Character that can not appear': Neko-Musume and Mana (It's a pity that their enmity lasted so little) *'Story': "Kami-sama" **'Reason': I would pay (but not much) to see a fight between Medama-Oyaji and Kemedama. **'Title': "The Meeting of Two Eyes" **'Character that can not miss': Neko-Musume (To see her bald) **'Character that can not appear': No one in particular *'Story': "The Phantom Train" **'Reason': Pii and Monroe are a great couple **'Title': "Western Yōkai Couple! An Irregularities Train" **'Character that can not miss': Konaki-Jijii (To see your - cof, cof, conjoint - problems with Sunakake-Babaa because of Monroe) and Mana (After all, I've never seen someone as unlucky as she) **'Character that can not appear': No one in particular *'Story': "Blood Battle Etiquette" **'Reason': GGGnK has the best vampires. (Maybe this story is included in the bow of the western yokai, even if it's yokai from southern Asia, but Carmilla is a vampire, so ...) **'Title': "The Vampires of South Asia! Carmilla" **'Character that can not miss': Carmilla (She would be the leader) and Chinpo (I would like to see him flying with his penis) **'Character that can not appear': No one in particular *'Story': "Yōkai Nurarihyon" **'Reason': Not to lose the custom (maybe it's a final episode/arc) **'Title': "The Nurariyhon Faction Attacks!!" **'Character that can not miss': Nanashi (For him to continue destroying the life of Mana), Mana (To continue to have your life destroyed by Nanashi and be kidnapped by Nurarihyon) and Neko-Musume (To use his claws against the melted face of Nurarihyon). **'Character that can not appear': Nezumi-Otoko (Unless he joins Nurarihyon and commits a terrible atrocity against the Kitaro Family, I can not see room for him). *'Story': "Yōkai Car" (It's a no-Kitaro story but it's worth it) **'Reason': No specific reason. **'Title': "Suspicious Car! The Yokai Automobile" **'Character that can not miss': Nanashi (He would be responsible for this) and Nurikabe (To destroy the car right?) **'Character that can not appear': No one in particular *'Story': "Kamaboko" **'Reason': **'Title': "The Han-Gyojin's Plot" **'Character that can not miss': No one in particular **'Character that can not appear': No one in particular *'Story': "Iyami" and "Nezumi-Otoko and Neko-Musume" **'Reason': I could explore more the relationship of the two. **'Title': "Passion! Nezumi-Otoko and Neko-Musume" or "Kitarō Bewitched! Yōkai Iyami" **'Character that can not miss': No one in particular **'Character that can not appear': No one in particular *'Story': "Yasha" **'Reason': I really like Yasha's modus operandi. **'Title': "The Harmony of Yasha" **'Character that can not miss': No one in particular **'Character that can not appear': No one in particular And so my list closes, I probably forgot some stories that I also liked, but anyway, that's it. Category:Blog posts